


Not Afraid to Fall

by StarrySummers04



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Rory doesn't die in ATM and continues to travel with the Doctor, but he hasn't been very well lately. What have they discovered and how will it affect them?





	1. Chapter 1

Rory’s P.O.V

After the whole ordeal with the Weeping Angels, the Doctor managed to save me and I continued to travel with him. One thing that no one, other than myself, Amy and the Doctor knows, is that even though I was/am married to Amy, I don’t love her. At least, not in a romantic sense. She’s more like a sister. The Doctor and I have been together for a little over a year now. We are very much in love even though I was initially afraid to fall for him because he’s over 1100 years old and I’m 26.

I’m so glad that I met him, I have no idea what I would do without him. There was a chance of Amy being rescued instead of me, as the Doctor could only save one of us. Unfortunately, saving us both would’ve been too big a paradox and would’ve destroyed New York in the process. 

Since being reunited, the Doctor has been unable to keep unable to keep his hands off me, but every morning this week, and sometimes throughout the day, I’ve been rather unwell and I don’t know why.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor’s P.O.V

I woke up this morning to hear Rory throwing up again; this has been happening everyday for the past week. Vastra and Jenny have been staying with us whilst they’re on their honeymoon and Vastra has been asking me if Rory’s okay. And that’s not good because it means she’s noticed something, and is potentially worrying. Usually, when Vastra is worried, something is very wrong. When Rory came back from the bathroom, he looked like shit, for lack of a better description. He climbed back into bed and I pulled him into my arms, Rory then started crying. “Shh, Rory, love. What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I’ve been sick at least once a day, for the past week, if not longer. I am feeling unwell in general and my moods seem to be changing constantly - I feel fine one minute and terrible the next. I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Rory cried. I knew that I needed to check my lover over in the Med Bay, I was worried before but he’s clearly suffering and that makes it worse.

* * *

 

Since Strax had come with Vastra and Jenny, I asked him to perform the check up. Which he seemed perfectly happy to do, even though he dislikes being a nurse. “I’ve just used the machinery to perform an enhanced scan and it shouldn’t take too long before the results are ready. If there is anything you need me to explain, then you know where to find me.” Strax smiled before wandering off down the corridor. A lot sooner than either of us were prepared for, a signal went off, confirming that the TARDIS had reached a diagnosis. We linked hands and looked at the screen together. 

 

Pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor's POV

Rory is pregnant! Oh, God. I have to keep him out of trouble and danger. That's difficult on a normal day, but it's Christmas.

* * *

Later That Day:

How does Clara even exist? It's not possible, and for me, that's saying something. Strax checked Rory over before we left Victorian London because we've all had a rough day. I just hoped that nothing bad happened to Rory or our baby. Thankfully, it didn't. I still can't believe that I'm going to be a father.

* * *

The Next Day:

I took Rory down to present day Cardiff. As we arrived, Jack and Ianto were leaving and I felt bad for interrupting them, but I had to. It was obvious they were heading out on a date because they were holding hands and I've never seen Jack Harkness hold hands with anyone before. At first, they didn't believe me as I've regenerated since I last saw either of them, but the Police Box often gives it away. "I can't believe it's you!" Jack exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you." Ianto smiled, shaking my hand.

"This is Rory, my other half." I introduced. Rory smiled and waved at them. Jack and Ianto headed back into the tourist centre and we followed behind them. Clearly, there was lots to discuss.

 

 


End file.
